i have a dream
by putri love nuar
Summary: I have a dream, a song to sing To help me cope, with anything If you see the wonder, of a fairytale You can take the future, even if you fail I believe in angels, something good in everything I see I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me I'll cross the stream, I have a dream " a-aku akan slalu bermimpi untuk me-mendapatkan mu "


**I Have A Dream  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By putri love nuar

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto cuma punya** Masashi Kishimoto**.

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Alternative Universe , Gaje, abal , typo bertebaran , OOC (?) di usahakan gak OOC banget lah (tapi kayanya uchiha sasuke characternya agak melenceng sedikit :D)

***** putri love nuar present *****

**I Have A Dream**

* * *

# someone pov :D #

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope, with anything

If you see the wonder, of a fairytale

You can take the future, even if you fail

I believe in angels, something good in everything I see

I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

aku bersenandung kecil melantunkan bait demi bait yg telah di populerkan oleh salah satu band favorite ku , westlife .

pagi ini pagi yang sangat cerah cuaca hari ini mewakili sedikit perasaan ku yang tengah bergembira aku sedang siap2 untuk berangkat sekolah karna ini awal semester baru di tahun ke 3 sekolah ku .

" aku harus cepat nih " gumamku saat ku lirik jam di rumah sudah menunjukan pukul 06:45 setelah memasukan bekalku aku pun berangkat .

# normal pov #

di rumah keluarga namikaze

" Narutoooo cepat bangun ! " teriak seorang wanita berambut merah sambil menyeret anaknya itu untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidur nya .

" Sebentar lagi kaa-san " ujar pemuda berambut kuning yg di panggil naruto .

" Coba kau lihat sudah jam berapa ini ? hari ini kau hari pertama masuk sekolah naru-chan "

hening beberapa detik mata biru pemuda itu melirik jam yg ada di meja tepat di samping kasurnya .

" UUAAPPAAAA ? Kaa-san kenapa tidak membangunkan ku dari tadi ? " teriak pemuda bersurai kuning kepada ibunda tercintanya .

" Kau kira sekarang kaa-san sedang apa ? "

" ya sudahlah . apa tou san sudah berangkat ? "

" belum , cepatlah mandi tou-san sedang menunggu di bawah "

" ya ... "

.

.

.

*** skip time ***

# naruto pov #

Ya ampun hari ini aku bangun kesiangan gara - gara nonton acara sepakbola yg menyiarkan klub jagoan ku . Aku sudah selesai dengan perlengkapan sekolahku langsung saja keluar kamar lah nanti kaa-san malah ngomel lagi . Sesampainya di meja makan aku masih melihat tou-san biasanya jam segini tou-san ku sudah berangkat , mungkin benar perkataan kaa-san tadi .

" tou san kenapa belum berangkat ? " tanya ku sambil mengambil jatah sarapan ku , sepotong roti dan segelas susu .

" ada yg harus tou-san urus dengan baa-san mu lagipula mobilmu kan ada di bengkel jadi tou-san menunggu mu untuk berangkat bareng " ujarnya

" ya sudah ayo berangkat " .

" oke "

Hari ini aku numpang mobil ayahku karna mobilku sedang ada di bengkel gara - gara si uchiha sialan , di perjalanan menuju sekolah pun aku habis kan waktu ku untuk membaca komik ke sukaan ku , ayah ku hanya geleng2 kepala karna melihat kelakuan ku yg tak pernah berubah dari dulu yaitu membaca komik , hahaha .

" naruto sudah sampai " kata ayahku

" cepat sekali " pikirku

" cepat ke kelas mu sana , nanti kau di omelin oleh tsunade baa-san "

" oke deh "

aku pun berlari menuju kelas ku karna ku lihat tsunade baa-san menuju ke arah ku dan ayah , yah tsunade adalah obaa-san ku dan dia kepala sekolah di sekolah ku ini , konoha high school .

" narutoooo , akan ku hukum kau nanti " teriaknya .

" merepotkan sekali " gumamku

Aku menambah kecepatan berlari ku untuk menuju kelas ku lebih cepat karna tak ingin ketangkep oleh baa-san .

Tok Tok Tok (suara pintu di ketuk , haha) setelah mengetuk pintu aku masuk ke kelas ku namun di kelas ku sudah ada sensei yg masuk jadi dengan terpaksa aku pun menyapanya terlebih dahulu .

" ohayou sensei " kataku .

" hei namikaze apa kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang ini ? " ujar sensei ku dengan muka yg tidak bersemangat sama sekali , yaps kakashi sensei

" jam 07:35 sensei , memangnya ada apa ya ? " jawab ku yg sambil memasang tampang innocent ku , hahaha .

" itu artinya kau terlambat namikaze "

" tadi aku bertemu seorang nenek-nenek yg sedang kesulitan lalu aku membantunya terlebih dahulu sensei dan saat aku ingin ke " ucapan ku terputus ketika ada suara lain yg menginterupsi .

" cukup namikaze , dan jangan pernah meniru kata-kata ku , baiklah sekarang kau ke tempat duduk mu sana "

" kau kan sensei ku ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa jika guru kencing berdiri murid kencing berlari tapi maacih ya sensei kau tidak menghukum ku hari ini , hehehe "

" dasar kau "

" baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya "

.

.

.

.

*** skip time ***

bel istirahat pun telah berbunyi aku menghampiri seorang pria berambut aneh lengkap dengan muka datarnya bermaksud untuk mengajaknya ke kantin .

" hoy teme kau mau ke kantin ga ? " tanya ku pada sahabat karib ku teme a.k.a uchiha sasuke

" hn "

" hoy teme apa kau tidak mempunyai kata-kata selain "hn" ? tanyaku kesal dan hampir setiap hari aku menanyakan ini padanya .

" hn "

" terserah kau teme "

sesampainya di kantin aku memesan ramen spesial dan jus jeruk sedangkan teme memesan jus tomat dan ramen tomat .

" dasar maniak tomat "

" kau maniak ramen "

setelah memesan kami mencari meja yg biasa kami tempati yaitu bagian kiri sudut kantin , di sela-sela acara menunggu pesanan kami pun ngobrol tentang mobilku yg rusak sampai dengan si teme yg menanyakan seseorang .

" eh dobe , apa kau kenal dengan gadis berambut pink itu ? " tanyanya .

" yg mana ? "

" itu yg ada di meja tengah " sambil menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu .

" wah teme kau sangat tidak uchiha sekali , menanyakan seorang gadis kepadaku , lagi pula warna rambutnya itu merah jambu bukan nya pink " ejek ku .

" urusai dobe , pink dan merah jambu sama saja bodoh , kau tahu tidak ? "

" kau menyuruh ku diam jadi aku ga mau jawab pertanyaan mu " jawabku pura2 kesal .

" brengsek kau dobe " kesalnya .

' Tumben seorang sasuke uchiha memperhatikan seorang gadis mungkin aku harus membantunya supaya dia punya pacar dan gak jomblo lagi , hahaha ' pikirku .

" woy dobe kenapa malah melamun ? "

" hahahaha , iya iya dia itu namanya sakura , haruno sakura dan orang yg berada di sebelahnya itu hinata-chan dan aku menyukainya " kataku .

Aku menyukai hinata dari kelas 1 sekolah dasar aku dan hinata sebenarnya selalu satu sekolahan namun akhir akhir ini entah kenapa sepertinya dia tidak suka kalau aku ada di dekat nya itu terbukti karna di setiap ada aku dia langsung menghindar mengingat hal itu aku jadi sedih , pertama kali aku mengenalnya pada saat aku menolongnya pada saat itu dia di ganggu oleh kakak kelas dan aku menolongnya dan mulai berkenalan dengannya .

lamunanku buyar saat suara dengan nada yg tinggi memasuki gendang telinga ku .

" hei bodoh jangan melamun terus nanti otak mu makin bodoh , aku tidak menanyai yg di sebelah nya bodoh , yang kau sukai sakura atau hinata dobe ? " tanyanya kesal .

" seharusnya aku mendapat rekor muri karna telah membuatmu penasaran dan berbicara lebih dari 3 kata , eemm mungkin aku menyukai dua dua nya , hahahahaha "

" brengsek kau dobe "

" maaf ini pesanan nya " ujar seorang gadis berumur 20-an berambut coklat membawa pesanan yg kami pesan tadi .

" terima kasih ayame-nee " ujarku .

" hn "

" ya , sama-sama " balas ayame nee .

" oy teme makan dulu jangan kau pelototi terus gadis gulali itu dia belum ada yang punya kok " ejek ku .

" awas kau dobe kalau kau mendekati sakura " ujarnya kesal .

*** skip time ***

bel sekolah yg menandakan selesainya jam pelajaran pun telah berbunyi akupun bergegas dan cepat2 karena aku memiliki rencana untuk mendekati hinata , aku pun berlari menuju gerbang sekolah namun di saat baru ingin keluar dari pintu kelas ku ...

bruukkk ...

" gomen ne aku sedang buru-buru " ujar ku

" ittai " ujarnya .

" e-eh hinata-chan maaf ya , apa kau tidak apa-apa ? " tanyaku khawatir .

" ti-tidak a-apa kok na-naruto-kun " ujarnya .

" kau belum pulang hinata ? "

" be-belum naruto-kun "

" apa kau di jemput hinata-chan ? "

" se-sebenarnya a-aku pu-pulang bareng neji-nii berhubung neji-nii se-sedang ada urusan de-dengan ten-ten jadinya a-aku pu-pulang sendiri " ujarnya .

" neji pasti kencan dengan ten-ten kalau begitu aku antar pulang ya ? "

" ti-tidak usah na-naruto-kun " jawabnya dengan muka memerah

" sekarang sedang marak2 nya penculikan anak gadis sma jadi kau ku antar pulang ya aku ga mau kau kenapa2 " ujar ku menakut nakutinya sambil memasang seringaian terbaikku .

" e-eh ya-yasudah lah " jawabnya sedikit ragu .

" ayo kita pulang "

kami pun berjalan bersama di sore itu kadang-kadang kami pun ngobrol tentang pelajaran sampai hal yg tidak penting dan tak terasa kami ternyata telah sampai di depan rumah hinata .

" te-terima kasih ya na-naruto-kun " ujarnya .

" ya sama-sama hinata-chan , besok pulang bareng lagi yya " ujarku sambil berlalu dari rumahnya .

" ya "

aku pun kembali melakukan perjalanan pulang menuju rumah kediaman ku .

" hari yang menyenangkan " gumamku .

A/N : huwaaaa jelek ya ?

perkenalkan nama saya putri...

apa ada yg baca fic aba punya saya ini ?

maaf ya para senpai kalo jelek saya ini author baru disini jadi mohon bimbingannya ya :)

boleh gak minta review nya ?

review . review . review ya , hehehehehe ...


End file.
